gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jessalyn Gilsig
|GebOrt = Montreal, Kanada |imdb = 0319698 |twitter = JessalynGilsig}} Jessalyn Sarah Gilsig (*30. November 1971 in Montreal, Kanada) ist eine kanadische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Terri Del Monico dar. Leben Gilsig studierte an der McGill University Englisch von 1989 bis 1993, ihre Ausbildung zur Schauspielerin absolvierte sie am American Repertory Theatre's Institute for Advanced Theatre Training der Harvard University. Seit 2005 ist Gilsig mit dem Produzenten Bobby Salomon verheiratet, gemeinsam haben sie ein Kind. Karriere Ihre Schauspielkarriere begann sie mit kleinen Rollen in verschiedenen Fernsehproduktionen wie u.a. "Jacknife" aus dem Jahre 1989. In den 90er Jahre hatte sie kleine Auftritte in verschiedenen Serien wie "Seven Days - Das Tor zur Zeit" und "Viper". Ihren Durchbruch erlebte sie dann mit einer Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie "Boston Public", wo sie die Rolle als die Lehrerin Lauren Davis von 2000 bis 2002 übernahm. Eine zweite bekannte Rolle übenahm sie in der Fernsehserie "Nip/Tuck- Schönheit hat ihren Preis", in sie den Charakter der Gina Russo darstellte. Eine weitere Rolle übernahm sie in der Serie "Heroes". Hier verkörperte sie die Mutter von Claire Bennet. 2008 war sie in "Prom Night", dem Remake des gleichnamigen Horrorfilms aus dem Jahre 1980, an der Seite von Brittany Snow zusehen. Außerdem erschienen sie im gleichem Jahr im Film "XIII- Die Verschwörung", die auf der Comicreihe basierte. Filmografie Filme *1984: Mascarade (Stimme) *1989: Jacknife- vom Leben betrogen *1989: The Journey Home *1990: The Little Flying Bears *1996: Gullivers Reisen *1998: Der Pferdeflüsterer *1998: Quest for Camelot (Stimme) *1999: A Cooler Climate *2004: See This Movie *2004: Chicks with Sticks *2005: Fathers and Sons *2007: Ants on a Plane- Tod im Handgepäck *2007: Destination: Infestation *2007: Die Flut *2007: Backyards & Bullets *2008: The Apostles *2008: XIII- Die Verschwörung *2008: Prom Night *2009: Stepfather *2010: Prenatal Pole Dancing DVD *2011: About Fifty *2012: Smart Cookies *2013: Somewhere Slow *2014: Angels and Ornaments *2015: Evil Men *2015: Vikings: Athelstan's Journal Serien *1991-1992: Young Robin Hood (26 Folgen) *1998: Viper (1 Folge) *1998: To Have & to Hold (1 Folge) *1999: The Practice (2 Folgen) *1999: The Sentinel - Im Auge des Jäger (1 Folge) *1999: Seven Days - Das Tor zur Zeit (1 Folge) *2000-2002: Boston Public (44 Folgen) *2000: Snoops (2 Folgen) *2002: Haunted (1 Folge) *2003: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (1 Folge) *2003-2008: Nip/Tuck - Schönheim hat seinen Preis (17 Folgen) *2004: New York Cops - NYPD Blue (5 Folgen) *2005: Prison Break (4 Folgen) *2006: Law & Order (1 Folge) *2007-2008: Friday Night Lights (6 Folgen) *2007-2008: Heroes (10 Folgen) *2008: CSI: NY (3 Folgen) *2008: XIII: The Conspiracy (2 Folgen) *2008-2009: Imaginary Bitches (3 Folgen) *2009-2012, 2015: Glee *2012: Harry's Law (1 Folge) *seit 2013: Vikings (20 Folgen) *2013: The Good Wife (1 Folge) Trivia *Wuchs in einer französisch sprechenden Gemeine auf und spricht fließend französisch (Québécois) *In den späten 99ern, sollte sie Schauspielerin Paula Marshall, die die Serie "Snoops" verließ ersetzen. Jedoch wurde die Serie gecancelt, bevor sicher war, dass Jessalyn dem Cast beitrat. Produzent David E. Kelley gab ihr stattdessen eine Rolle in seiner nächsten Serie "Boston Public". *Besorgte/malte alle Kunststücke von Patricia Clarkson's Charakter in "The Station Agent", dessen Regisseur und Autor ihr ehemaliger "Boston Public" (2000) Co-Star Thomas McCarthy ist. *Ihr Ex-Mann Bobby Salomon war ihr Abschlussballdate in der High School. *Ihre beste Freundin ist Jayma Mays. *Ihr Spitzname ist "Mrs. Shue." Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S6